The invention relates to novel 1,3,3-trimethyl-6-azabicyclo-(3.2.1)-octane-6-carboxylic acid esters.
The herbicidal activity of alkyleneimocarbothiolates is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,786). These compounds, however, have a sufficient selective-herbicidal activity only in specific agricultural plantations, such for instance as in rice cultures where they can be used to combat Echinochloa spp.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compound of this type which has a broad selectivity as to a large number of agricultural plants together with a high herbicidal activity against weeds.